plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Toadstool
PL: zl20.66 SG: $5.98 |flavor text = Toadstool just can't stand being idle. "I keep everything that I want to do on lists, and keep the lists where I can see them so that I'm always motivated!" she said. Whenever there's work to be done, she's always the first to hop to it.}} Toadstool is a premium plant in Plants vs. Zombies 2. It was released on June 23, 2015. It attacks zombies by eating them, similarly to Chomper; however, when finished, it will produce 50 sun. It has a range of 1x3 and can only eat one zombie at a time. When confronted with a tombstone or a zombie that it cannot eat, it will deal five units of damage to it, half the damage of Chomper but has double the speed. Almanac entry Sun cost: 200 AREA: Single RANGE: Close RECHARGE: Fast Toadstools gulp down zombies whole, then produce sun. Weakness: vulnerable while chewing Toadstool just can't stand being idle. "I keep everything that I want to do on lists, and keep the lists where I can see them so that I'm always motivated!" she said. Whenever there's work to be done, she's always the first to hop to it. Plant Food When fed with Plant Food, it grabs up to 4 random zombies in a 5x3 area, chews for a short amount of time, then produces 50 sun for each zombie it ate. Strategies Toadstools are advantageous attacking plants that produce sun after eating a consumable zombie. They are best used against high health zombies that can be eaten (such as Knight Zombies, Blockhead Zombies, Buckethead Zombie variants, etc.) to make the threat level lower. Be sure to protect them with such defensive plants such as Endurians so that you can combine a powerful attack between consumable and non-consumable zombies for more damage. It is best to plant Toadstools on Gold Tiles in Lost City, so that you will get more sun from the Toadstool that consumed a zombie that it ate and from the Gold Tile which the Toadstool is standing on. It is best to combine this with Sweet Potato and then use Plant Food on the Toadstool. If you are going to use this plant against non-consumable zombies, be sure to paralyze them with butter or freeze them with Iceberg Lettuce before using the Toadstool against the non-consumable zombies. Troglobites are the main weaknesses of Toadstools, because Troglobites will crush your Toadstools with their Frozen Blocks when damaging these barricades. Be sure to paralyze them with butter before you use the Toadstools. Toadstools cannot consume the following zombies: * Gargantuar variants (including Gargantuar Prime) * Zombie Bull * Barrel Roller Zombie (with its barrel) * Robo-Cone Zombie * Mecha-Football Zombie Gallery Toadstool1.png|Almanac entry. ToadstoolZenGarden.gif|Toadstool being watered in the Zen Garden. Toadstools fed with PF without enemies on the Power Tiles.PNG|Multiple Toadstools on Power Tiles. Toadstool card.PNG|Toadstool's Endless Zone card. Toadstool chewing wing.png|A chewing Toadstool. Toadstool Loudmouth.png|A Toadstool grabbing a zombie. Chewing toadstools.png|Two Toadstools chewing. Toadstool creating sun1.png|A Toadstool producing sun. Toadstool pf1.png|Plant Food. ToadstoolCostume.png|Toadstool's costume. ToadstoolCostume2.png|Toadstool's other costume. Toadstool Ad.jpg|Store Ad HD Toadstool.png|HD Toadstool. Purchased Toadstool.jpg|Toadstool purchase successful. Frozen Toadstool.jpg|A frozen Toadstool in Frostbite Caves. Trivia *It is based on a toadstool, an often poisonous fungus similar to a mushroom, and has the word toad in it, which is why it has many toad-like attributes. *Toadstool, Cattail, Snapdragon, and Guacodile are the only plants in the main series to be based on animals. *Toadstool and Hypno-shroom are the only premium mushrooms. *Toadstool and Doom-shroom are the only mushrooms in the series that are instant-kills. *Unlike Chomper, it does not show an arm of a zombie hanging out while chewing. **Its cheeks instead stretch out to show it has a zombie inside its mouth. *Toadstool and Sun-shroom are the only mushrooms that produce sun. *If Toadstool cannot eat a zombie (for example: some machines, Shield Zombie's shield), it will only damage it. *It is the first mushroom in the main series without "-shroom" or "mushroom" in its name. *It is the first new mushroom in Plants vs. Zombies 2. *It is the first and only mushroom not to be introduced in the Dark Ages updates. *Toadstool is the most expensive plant in real-life currency, beating most plants that cost $3.99 (NA currency). *It is the first, and currently only sun-producing plant that can be used in Last Stand in the international version (In the Chinese version, sun-producing plants are allowed in some Last Stand levels). *Toadstool is referred to as female in the Almanac, but male in the Dev Diary for Lost City Part 2. **It is unusual for it to be female as female frogs do not have inflatable vocal sacs like Toadstool does. Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 plants Category:Premium plants Category:Sun-producing plants Category:Mushrooms Category:Multi-use instant-kill plants Category:Instant-kill plants Category:Fast recharge plants